I Sternenpakt
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Aurora Sinistra, Astonomielehrerin in Hogwarts, wird im Jahre 1981 von Bellatrix Lestrange angegriffen. Bellatrix will endlich beenden, was sie vor so langer Zeit begonnen hat. Bellatrix/AuroraSinistra FEMMESLASH


**Sternenpakt

* * *

**

So, endlich wieder eine neue Story :)

Gleich zu Anfang:

Mir gehört wie immer nichts, nur die Idee ist meins... ich verdien damit kein Geld, höchstens ein paar Reviews ;)

Beta war wie immer meine höchstgeniale **Windspiel**, danke Hase! (sie bringt mich um :P)

Und ein besonderer Dank gillt auch noch meiner kleinen **Maggi**, die mich zum Sinn und zur 'erotische Komponente' gebracht hat. Danke! :)

**das ganze spielt 1981: Im gleichen Jahr wie Voldemorts Fall. Aurora ist 29 und Bellatrix 30.**

genug gelabert! Eine runde Eistee und leckerer Kuchen aus Damaskus (*hüstel* woher hab ich den nur?) und jetzt gehts endlich los!

Wenns euch gefallen hat, teilt mir das doch per Review mit ;)

bisous, eurer kleiner Indianer

**

* * *

**

Aurora Sinistra hatte nichts mit Kämpfen am Hut. Sie konnte es nicht einmal besonders gut. Doch schnell sein konnte sie, und im Dunkeln zu sehen, war für sie fast leichter als im Hellen.

So sah Aurora die Person, die aus dem Hauseingang trat, genau im gleichen Moment, wie diese einen roten Blitz auf sie abfeuerte.

Sofort verschwanden alle ablenkenden Gedanken aus Auroras Kopf und mit einer Linksdrehung wich sie aus, den Zauberstab hochgerissen. Ein schrilles Lachen hallte über die menschenleere Gasse. Mit einem kalten Schauer erkannte Aurora die Frau.

„Hey, Stella, immer noch so schnell?", spottete Bellatrix Lestrange mit schriller Stimme. „Weißt du, ich hab dich gesucht! Mir war so nach... trauter Wiedersehensfreude!"

Jetzt trat Bella ganz aus dem Hausschatten. Ihre roten, lang gelockten Haare hingen ihr strähnig über die Schultern und ihr sonst so schönes Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und müde.

„Genug gesehen, Schätzchen. Jetzt bin ich dran! Willst du nicht ein bisschen für mich tanzen?", gackerte Bella und feuerte einen erneuten Zauber nach Aurora. Sie wich aus, diesmal jedoch schon knapper.

Unschlüssig zückte Aurora wieder ihren Zauberstab. Sie wollte nicht kämpfen, wenn es nicht auch anders ging. Doch Bella würde sich kaum mit Reden zufrieden geben, das hatte sie noch nie getan.

„Weißt du, Bella, ich freue mich einfach so gar nicht, dich zu sehen!", rief Aurora, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Wieder zischte ein Zauber auf Aurora zu, doch bevor dieser sie erreichte, bildete sie ein Schutzschild. Mit einem dumpfen Knall prallte Bellas Stupor dagegen. Die Anstrengung, den Protego aufrecht zu erhalten, machte Aurora aggressiver.

„Was willst du von mir? Kannst du mit dem kindischen Getue aufhören und es wie ein erwachsener Mensch mit Reden versuchen?", fauchte sie.

„Wie ein erwachsener Mensch? Ich wüsste ja, was erwachsene Menschen in solchen Momenten tun... Das erinnert mich an etwas, fühltest _du_ dich nicht das letzte Mal zu _jung_ dafür? Und wie ist es diesmal, Schätzchen?", antwortete Bella mit unschuldiger Stimme.

Wut entflammte in Aurora. Statt auf die Frage zu antworten, fauchte sie nur „Expelliarmus!". Fast schon amüsiert wehrte Bellatrix den Zauber ab.

„Das weckt Erinnerungen. Auch damals hab ich dich tanzen lassen, vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja, wenn wir das wiederholen!" Sie lachte hysterisch auf und schickte einen orange-glühenden Impedimenta in Auroras wich diese dem Zauber aus. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich! Diese Erinnerung würde sie wohl niemals im Leben gehen lassen, dafür hatte Bella schon gesorgt.

Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, Bella wusste sehr genau, wie sie sie zum ‚Tanzen' brachte. Der Hass wütete in Aurora, in ihrem Geist formte sich bereits der nächste Zauber, doch noch sprach sie ihn nicht aus und hielt sich zurück.

„Bella, sag mal, was macht eigentlich gerade dein Mann? Weiß er, dass du hier bist?" Schon kam ein blauer Zauber angeschossen, Aurora konnte sich nur noch schnell ducken, damit er über sie hinweg flog. „Das hieß wohl nein", murmelte Aurora sarkastisch.

„Das heißt, du handelst aus alleinigem Antrieb? Weiß vielleicht sogar nicht mal dein Herr davon? Würde er etwa nicht gutheißen, was du mit mir vorhast?" Sie hatte anscheinend den Punkt getroffen, denn Bella stellte augenblicklich ihre sinnlose Ballerei ein. Sie warf Aurora einen durchdringenden Blick zu, legte ihren Kopf schief und lachte auf, als wäre ihr etwas Lustiges durch den Kopf geschossen.

„Liebes, du bringst mich da auf Ideen! Wenn wir schon dabei sind, was ist eigentlich mit _deinem _Mann? Ich habe so im Gefühl, dass er genauso wenig gutheißen würde, was ich mit dir vorhabe..." Bella machte einen Schritt auf Aurora zu.

Ein Schauer durchrieselte Aurora. Sie spürte förmlich, wie jedes einzelne Haar sich aufstellte, von dieser Angst getrieben - oder auch von der unterschwelligen Erregung?

„Bleib stehen! Ich warne dich, Bella!", schrie Aurora.

Bellatrix grinste nur grausam und murmelte mit dunkler Stimme während sie sich weiter näherte: „Du willst es doch auch. Mir kannst du nichts vorspielen, Stella, ich kenn dich viel zu gut. Vielleicht besser als du selbst."

Aurora war kurz davor nachzugeben. Was würde Bella ihr schon groß antun, was sie nicht schon das letzte Mal getan hatte? Von der Erinnerung getrieben schlich sich Auroras Hand an ihren Hals. Bella hatte ihr mehr als nur Lebenswillen gestohlen, auch ihr Herz lag in ihren Händen.

Doch da lag so ein wahnsinniges Glitzern in den Augen Bellas, eins, das Aurora daran zweifeln ließ, ob das wirklich noch die gleiche Frau war, die sie vor knapp 15 Jahren das erste Mal bei einem Schüleraustausch getroffen hatte.

Plötzlich richtete Bella ihren Zauberstab auf Aurora und kreischte „Stupor!"

Instinktiv wich Aurora aus – knapp, der Zauber streifte sie an der Schulter. Aurora wankte vom Schwung mitgerissen und sah schon den nächsten Zauber auf sich zukommen. Mit der Eleganz einer Tänzerin verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht, drehte sich leichtfüßig und disapparierte. Nur ein paar Meter weiter links tauchte sie schon wieder auf und noch bevor Bella realisieren konnte, wo sie war, schickte sie ihren Zauber leise flüsternd los.

Unerwartet traf er Bella mitten in der Brust. Ohne noch ein Wort von sich zu geben, kippte diese nach hinten. Aurora erwartete, dass Bella sich sofort wieder aufrappelte oder sonst irgendein Zeichen des Ärgers von sich gab, doch nichts.

Auroras Mund wurde trocken, sie fasste ihren Zauberstab fester.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich Schritt für Schritt der Frau. Was, wenn sie sich bewusstlos stellte, um Aurora dann unerwartet zu erwischen? In ihrem Kopf meldete sich eine kleine Stimme: ‚Sie kennt dich tatsächlich besser als du selbst. Bella würde sicher nicht zögern.'

Doch Aurora ließ sich nicht darauf ein und näherte sich weiter der am Boden liegenden Frau. Erst als sie ganz sicher war, dass diese tatsächlich nicht gleich wieder aufstehen würde, kniete sie sich neben sie. Ohne eine Reaktion ließ sich Bella den Zauberstab abnehmen.

Jetzt konnte Aurora diese namenlose Angst nicht mehr unterdrücken, konnte es sein, dass...?

Kalter Schweiß brach auf ihrer Stirn aus, das Adrenalin holte sie ein und ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie sie umgebracht hatte? Die Angst ließ sie würgen, doch sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Ohne Bella zu berühren, beugte Aurora ihren Kopf näher zu ihrem Mund – bis sie sicher war: kein Atem. Bella atmete nicht mehr.

In schwarzen Wellen schlug die Verzweiflung über ihr zusammen, das durfte nicht sein! Bella konnte nicht tot sein, nicht Bella! Tränen stahlen sich in ihre Augenwinkel.

Eilig keuchte sie „_Anapneo"_ und streckte Bellas Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken. Im Geist ging Aurora die nächsten Schritte durch. Was konnte sie noch tun? Sie hatte nie eine Heilausbildung gehabt und sie konnte schlecht die gesuchte Todesserin mal schnell ins St. Mungo bringen.

Eine Sekunde verging. Zwei, Drei.

Dann hustete Bella plötzlich rasselnd. Pure Erleichterung durchströmte Aurora. Die riesige Last, die auf ihren Schultern gelegen hatte, wurde leichter.

Schnell nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ Seile aus ihm herausschießen. Als Bella flatternd ihre Augen öffnete, war sie bereits gefesselt und außer einem „Was-" brachte sie nichts mehr heraus, bevor Aurora sie mit einem geflüsterten Zauber wieder zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickte.

Aurora ließ Bella senkrecht schweben, packte sie am Arm und disapparierte mit ihr.

* * *

Sie befanden sich in der Natur, weit und breit war kein Haus zu sehen und vor ihnen ein großer, ruhiger See. Im Wasser spiegelte sich die Morgenröte des Himmels.

Sanft bettete Aurora Bella ins noch taunasse Gras. Mit ein paar Schritten war Aurora am Wasser, beugte sich darüber und begutachtete ihre verletzte Schulter. Der Zauber von Bella hatte nur eine leichte Wunde hinterlassen, nichts, was mit einem _Episkey_ nicht wieder heil wäre.

Nachdem sie sich selbst verarztet hatte, wanderte ihr Blick wieder auf ihr Spiegelbild und wurde geradezu magisch von den zwei Sternen auf ihrem Hals angezogen.

Vielleicht hätte sie unter anderen Umständen sogar Gefallen an den zwei verschlungenen Sternenumrissen gefunden, doch mit dieser Vorgeschichte war es undenkbar. Sollte sie denn wirklich...? Einige schmerzvolle Minuten rang Aurora noch mit ihrem Spiegelbild, dann wandte sie ihren Blick ab und kehrte zu Bella zurück.

Das Vogelzwitschern, das über den See wehte, passte so gar nicht in die Situation. Fast schon schüchtern kniete sich Aurora neben die bewusstlose Bella und strich ihr eine vereinzelte Strähne roten Haares aus der Stirn.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Bella hatte... viel Mist gebaut, das war klar, doch verdiente sie das wirklich? Es wäre nicht umkehrbar.

Sanft befreite Aurora Bellas Hals vom Umhang und betrachtete bewegt die zwei ineinander verschlungenen Sterne. So viele Erinnerungen hingen damit zusammen. Sie hatte dieses Zaubertattoo erst zweimal an Bella gesehen, dennoch kannte sie es in- und auswendig. Kein Wunder, ihr eigener Hals trug ja das gleiche.

Plötzlich kam Aurora die Frage in den Sinn, was wohl Bellas Mann Rodolphus Lestrange vor neun Jahren zu dem wachsenden Tattoo gesagt hatte. Ob er es überhaupt gesehen hatte? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sonst wären ihm wohl auch die Blutergüsse und Schrammen aufgefallen, die er seiner Frau angetan hatte.

Auch schon damals hatte Aurora sich immer und immer wieder gefragt, warum Bella einen solchen Mann geheiratet hatte! Und die Antwort konnte sie sich natürlich auch geben: Weil er Reinblüter war, weil er Todesser war und weil er ein Mann war.

Wie damals ergriff Aurora wieder dieses Bedürfnis, Bella zu beschützen, selbst wenn diese das bestimmt auch heute nicht wollen würde. Dazu war sie erstens zu stolz und zweitens zu machtbesessen. Sich von jemandem beschützen zu lassen hieß, ihm zu vertrauen - und jemandem zu vertrauen, bedeutete abhängig zu sein, jemand anderen einen Teil der Macht über sich selbst zu überlassen.

Ob Bella wohl Freunde hatte? Wirklich wahre Freunde, die ihr Wohlbefinden dem eigenen überstellten? Wieder gab sich Aurora selbst die Antwort: nein. In Bellas Freundeskreis – wenn man es so nennen konnte – ging es nur um Macht, nicht um Liebe.

Aurora konnte mit Macht nichts anfangen. Nicht mehr! Und jetzt saß sie hier, am Ufer des Sees, wo sie Bella das erste Mal getroffen hatte, und hielt in ihren Händen die Macht, über das ganze restliche Leben Bellas zu bestimmen.

War das fair? Ein drittes Mal konnte Aurora sich selbst antworten: Nein, es war nicht fair. Doch Bella selbst hatte damals - es war jetzt 15 Jahre her - gewusst, worauf sie sich einließ. Es war sogar Bellas Idee gewesen: Unendliche Macht. Damals war das der große Traum von ihnen beiden gewesen. Da hatte der Sternenpakt sich verführerisch angeboten.

Doch Aurora hatte sich geändert – nicht Bella. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf fügte hinzu: Die Chancen standen nicht schlecht, dass du es wärst, die hier läge und Bella diejenige wäre, die über dich bestimmen könnte. Doch Bella würde nicht zögern.

Kurzentschlossen zückte Aurora ihren Zauberstab. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, sie wusste, dass sie es tun musste. Kein Weg führte daran vorbei. Doch es kam ihr einfach zu grausam vor, Bella dabei gefesselt zu lassen, also löste Aurora mit einem Wort die Seile, bevor sie langsam und konzentriert den dritten Stern auf Bellas Hals zog. Als sie das Zaubertattoo beendet hatte, leuchteten kurz die Ränder auf und Aurora bildete sich ein, sie drehten sich einmal im Kreis. Sicher konnte sie es allerdings nicht sagen, da im gleichen Moment Auroras Lungen zusammen gepresst wurden. Atemlos schnappte sie nach Luft – genau wie Bella.

Der Zauber zeigte keine andere Wirkung, außer, dass Bellatrix aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit zu erwachen schien. Wie sollte er auch, den wirklichen Zauber hatte Aurora ja noch nicht gesprochen. Doch noch zögerte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es tun musste, dass sie beenden musste, was sie begonnen hatte.

Zuerst zuckten Bellas Arme etwas, dann schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Wie von selbst wanderte Bellas Hand zu ihrem Hals und dem noch brennenden dritten Tattoo. Der furchtsame Ausdruck in Bellas Blick versetzte Aurora einen Stich. Hatte Bella etwa zum ersten Mal Angst vor ihr?

Zögernd setzte Bella sich auf, sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zurecht zu finden. Aurora bot ihr eine Hand zum Aufstehen an, doch Bella spuckte nur verächtlich in Auroras Richtung und stand selbst auf.

Anscheinend war sie aber doch noch nicht so stark, wie sie tat. Als Bella schwankte, packte Aurora, um sie zu stützen, ihren Arm. Zuerst blickte Bella geschockt auf Auroras Hand, doch dann begann sie überheblich zu grinsen.

„Sag bloß, du hast den Zauber noch nicht gesprochen?", fragte sie erstaunt. Aurora errötete leicht und zog ihre Hand schnell wieder zurück. Das war schon Antwort genug für Bella.

Gewaltsam packte sie Auroras Hand, die noch kurz davor freiwillig auf ihrem Arm gelegen hatte und zog sie daran zu sich. Als sie schon so nah voreinander standen, dass Bella Aurora ins Ohr flüstern konnte, murmelte sie: „Schätzchen, dass du nie aus Fehlern lernst... Ich hätte gedacht, letztes Mal war es dir Lektion genug."

Bellas Stimme hörte sich so sanft an, doch der harte Griff um ihr Handgelenk schmerzte Aurora und erinnerte sie daran, _wer_ vor ihr stand. Bella packte Aurora an den Schultern und zog ihren Kopf ruckartig zur Seite, sodass sie das Sternenbild betrachten konnte.

„Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, dich wieder zu besitzen", murmelte sie nachdenklich, „Weißt du das eigentlich? Weißt du, dass du mein bist? Ich habe dich gezeichnet."

Aurora schrie erschrocken auf, als Bella daraufhin ihre Lippen auf ihren Hals presste und spielerisch hinein biss.

„Wie dumm du bist. Du weißt, dass ich dich wieder ausnützen werde, dennoch kannst du nichts dagegen tun. Du wirst den Zauber nicht vollenden, du traust dich nicht. Du bist nicht hart genug. Wie dumm du bist, Stella.", flüsterte Bella sanft und einschmeichelnd, während sie weiter Auroras Hals liebkoste. „Du wirst dich nicht gegen mich wehren, du selbst willst es doch. Du willst ausgenützt werden, darauf stehst du. Und selbst wenn ich dich dann wieder zeichne und du dich so richtig dreckig fühlst, selbst dann schaffst du es nicht, so ehrlich zu dir zu sein, als dass du daraus lernen könntest."

Auroras Herz raste in ihren Ohren, sie stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als Bella eine besonders empfindliche Stelle an ihrem Hals traf. Bella hatte Recht und das Problem war, dass sie es ganz genau wusste. Ihre Küsse, ihre Berührungen, alles an ihr raubte Aurora ihren Verstand. Das war schon immer so gewesen und würde wahrscheinlich auch immer so bleiben.

Halbherzig versuchte Aurora Bella wegzustoßen, doch diese kicherte nur amüsiert und hielt sie noch fester.

„Kleines, du musst schon _wirklich_ wollen, wenn du möchtest, dass ich dir glaube. Doch dann könntest du auch genauso gut den Zauber beenden." Mit ihrer Zunge fuhr Bella die Umrisse der zwei Sterne nach und raubte damit Aurora wieder den Atem. „Du wirst es nicht tun", flüsterte Bella, „und weißt du auch, warum? Weil du mein bist."

Mit einer Hand zwang sie Aurora, ihr das Gesicht zuzudrehen, und drückte ihre Lippen hart auf Auroras Mund. Aurora stöhnte verzweifelt auf, doch Bellas Hände, die ihre Seite hinabwanderten, lenkten sie zu sehr ab, um Bella ernsthaft daran zu hindern, sich Einlass in ihren Mund zu verschaffen.

Auch wenn ihr Körper sie schon längst wieder verraten hatte, versuchte Aurora, sich trotzig zu wehren: Ihren Versuch, in Bellas Zunge zu beißen, kommentierte diese nur mit einem amüsierten Aufblitzen in den Augen und einem erregten Knurren. Doch sie ließ von Auroras Mund ab.

„Stella", gurrte Bellatrix verführerisch, „sag bloß, du hast über die Jahre etwas Rückrat dazu gewonnen? Ich glaube ja kaum, dass dir das dein Mann beigebracht hat. Er befriedigt dich nicht, er ist zu schwach für dich. Du brauchst jemanden, der dich dominiert." Wie um die Aussage zu bekräftigen, schubste Bella Aurora hart.

Aurora stolperte und plumpste unsanft ins Gras. Sofort war Bella wieder da, setzte sich herausfordernd auf Auroras Unterleib und lehnte sich schwer auf ihren Oberkörper. Wieder keuchte Aurora erstickt auf. Zufrieden gurrte Bellatrix und legte eine Hand besitzergreifend um Auroras linke Brust.

„Sieh dich nur an, dein Fluch sollte eigentlich mich bezähmen - und jetzt…?", sie lachte hysterisch auf, doch ihre Augen blieben stumm. „Komm schon Stella, trau dich endlich! Du weißt, dass du daran nicht vorbei kommst, sprich diese zwei kleinen Worte und du bist frei. Komm schon!" Die letzten Worte schrie Bella.

Mit der Hand, die davor auf Auroras Brust gelegen hatte, strich sie zart von ihrem Scheitel über ihr Gesicht, weiter den Hals hinab und schließlich über ihr Dekolleté. Als sie ihren Brustansatz erreichte, grub sie ihre Fingernägel in Auroras Fleisch. Der Schmerz trieb Aurora die Tränen in die Augen.

Gerade als Bella sich wieder zu Auroras Lippen hinabbeugen wollte, ergab sich Aurora ihrem Schicksal.

Mit geschlossenen Augen flüsterte sie: „_Cappio tortuoso._"

* * *

Zuerst nur verschwommen, dann aber immer klarer, spürte Aurora ein anderes Bewusstsein, Bellas Bewusstsein. Sie hatte es getan.

Der Crucio traf Aurora völlig unerwartet.

Die Schmerzen glichen Schreien in ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, alle Schmerzen, die sie jemals im Leben gespürt hatte, gleichzeitig zu spüren.

Einige Sekunden war sie auch innerlich wie gelähmt, doch dann erkannte sie, dass es eigentlich schlimmer sein müsste, als es war. Es war nur der Schatten der Schmerzen. Sie spürte die Schmerzen, sie taten ihr weh - aber nicht wirklich.

Verwirrt riss Aurora wieder ihre Augen auf und erkannte, dass Bella sich am Boden krümmte.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz. Bella musste ihr ihren Zauberstab entwendet haben und genau im gleichen Moment, wie sie den Pakt vollendet hatte, einen Cruciatus - Fluch auf Aurora geschleudert haben. Doch anscheinend wirkte der Sternenpakt für Aurora wie ein Schild, Bella konnte sie nicht mehr angreifen und deswegen hatte der Fluch sie selbst erwischt – und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, sogar in verstärkter Wirkung.

Lange würde Bella diese Qualen nicht aushalten, Aurora wusste durch ihre geistige Verbindung, dass Bellatrix an ihre Grenzen gelangte.

„Nein! Stopp!", schrie Aurora verzweifelt und krabbelte auf allen Vieren auf Bella zu. Jetzt verstand sie auch vollends: Durch die Verbindung waren ihr und Bellas Bewusstsein zu einem gewissen Teil miteinander verschmolzen, deswegen spürte auch sie, Aurora, Bellas Schmerzen.

Doch langsam wurden sie leichter und schließlich verebbten die Schmerzen ganz.

Völlig ausgebrannt lag Bella auf dem Rücken. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr rasender Atem beruhigte sich langsam. Wortlos kniete Aurora neben ihr. Kurz beschlich sie die Angst, Bella hätte wieder aufgehört zu atmen, doch das leichte Heben und Senken ihrer Brust widersprach dem.

„Und jetzt?", flüsterte Bella schließlich heiser. Aurora war überrascht, wie ruhig und gleichgültig sich ihre Stimme anhörte, so kannte sie Bella nicht.

„Wie _und jetzt_?" Aurora traute sich nicht, lauter zu sprechen. Bellas Ruhe machte ihr mehr Angst als ihr sonst so unbezähmbares Wesen.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter – Herrin?" Das letzte Wort sprach Bella mit Ironie aus. Doch irgendwie hatte sie auch Recht, sie war tatsächlich, wenn auch ungewollt, die Herrin Bellas geworden.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Wortlos blickten sich die Frauen in die Augen.

„Genau wie damals. Erinnerst du dich?", murmelte Aurora mit belegter Stimme. Bella grinste schief, doch ihre Augen blickten weiter traurig.

Ihr Blick schweifte zur glatten Oberfläche des Sees. Auch Aurora betrachtete daraufhin das friedliche Bild und fühlte sich seltsam an Bella erinnert: Die glatte Oberfläche spiegelte perfekt alles wieder, nichts ließ daraufhin schließen, was sich darunter tat. Nur wenn die Wellen wild schlugen, spürte Aurora, was in Bella vor sich ging.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich."

Aurora hatte das Gefühl, plötzlich wieder die Kinder schreien zu hören: „Pakt! Pakt! Pakt!"

_Neun waren es gewesen, fünf aus ihrem Clan und vier aus dieser englischen Zaubererschule - Slytherin hatte Bella gesagt – vier aus Slytherin. Sie waren ihnen hinterhergeschlichen. _

_Aurora und Bella hatten alleine sein wollen, deswegen waren sie zu dem See gegangen. Irgendetwas war da zwischen ihnen gewesen, etwas, was keine von beiden je zuvor gespürt hatte. _

_Auch damals hatte Bella gefragt: „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Doch Aurora war ratlos gewesen. Und dann, gerade als Bella kurzentschlossen ihre Lippen auf Auroras gepresst hatte, waren sie gekommen. _

_Was hätte Aurora schon tun sollen? Sich vor all ihren Freunden bloßstellen? _

_Aurora hatte für sie beide entschieden und Bella von sich geschubst. Keiner hatte gesehen, dass sie sich geküsst hatten. Alle nahmen sofort an, dass die Beiden sich stritten._

_Und wie das in Auroras Heimat üblich war, verlangten sie nun, dass die Verstrittenen sich zu etwas herausforderten. _

„_Pakt! Pakt! Pakt!", hatten die fünf Mädchen und Jungs mit dem südländischen Teint geschrieen. Kurz darauf hatten sich auch die Engländer angeschlossen: „Pakt! Pakt!" _

_Bella, die zwar die italienische Tradition nicht gekannt hatte, hatte wohl verstanden, dass es darum ging, sich gegenseitig herauszufordern. Aus kindlichem Übermut war eine Wette um Macht entstanden: Wer als erstes die grenzenlose Macht über sich selbst haben würde, sprich, alleine und ohne jeden Einfluss von andren sein würde, würde die grenzenlose Macht über die andere gewinnen. _

_So war der erste Stern auf ihre Haut gebrannt worden, jeweils von der anderen._

Gewaltsam riss sich Aurora aus ihren Erinnerungen. Bella hatte keine Anstalten gemacht zu verschwinden.

Die Sonne stand mittlerweile höher am Himmel, in der Schule würden sie sich langsam fragen, wo Aurora blieb. Selbst wenn überall in der Zaubererwelt das Chaos ausgebrochen war, in Hogwarts versuchte man noch, Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie musste sich jetzt entscheiden, die Zeit war ihr Gegner.

Doch schon, wenn Aurora Bella nur anblickte, schrie es in ihrem Kopf: ‚Warum? Warum hat sie mich dazu gezwungen? Warum konnte sie es nicht bei zwei Sternen belassen, ich wollte damit abschließen, ich wollte sie nicht-... ich wollte es nicht. Warum hat sie mich gesucht?'

„Bella, schau mich an." Zuerst zögerte Bella, doch dann drehte sie ihr Gesicht ruckartig Aurora zu. Nur eine kleine Zornesfalte auf ihrer Stirn zeugte davon, dass sie das nicht freiwillig tat.

Aurora musste sich jetzt entscheiden- ... oder eben die Entscheidung doch noch etwas verschieben?

„Führe dein Leben so weiter wie bisher. Keiner darf erfahren, was passiert ist. Bis ich mich endgültig entschieden habe, darf keiner etwas merken." Schweigend betrachtete Bellatrix Aurora, in ihren Augen glitzerte schon wieder ein Hauch Übermut, also fügte Aurora noch schnell „Hast du mich verstanden?" hinzu.

„Ja", kam ohne Zögern, „...Herrin", grinste Bella frech. Aurora fühlte sich bloßgestellt.

„Wenn ich dich rufe, kommst du." „Ja, Herrin."

Beide schwiegen kurz, dann sprach Aurora ihre Gedanken aus: „Warum hast du mich gesucht, Bella? Warum konntest du es nicht einfach ruhen lassen? Ich wollte das nicht tun, das weißt du." Aurora fixierte sie scharf.

Bella druckste kurz herum, doch der Sternenpakt zwang sie zu einer Antwort.

„Ich wollte dem dunklen Lord einen Spion in Hogwarts schenken", sagte sie so sachlich wie möglich. Auch wenn Aurora es nicht zugeben wollte, sie hatte sich etwas anderes gewünscht. Innerlich seufzte sie resignierend auf. Sie war nie so wie Bella gewesen, sie konnte sie nicht durchschauen. Vielleicht war das die Wahrheit gewesen, doch vielleicht steckte auch noch mehr dahinter.

„Ich werde dich schocken, damit ich ohne Gefahr disapparieren kann. Wehre dich nicht dagegen - ... bitte." Bella nickte nur noch und richtete ihren Blick wieder zum See.

Mit einem geflüsterten Wort und einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs sackte Bella in sich zusammen und war das dritte Mal in Folge bewusstlos.

Jetzt endlich gab Aurora ihre starre Miene auf und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Bella, es tut mir so Leid – verzeih mir...", keuchte sie immer wieder.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, kniete sie sich nochmals neben Bellas Gesicht. Feierlich beugte sie sich zu ihren Lippen, küsste sie sanft, jedoch mit Nachdruck und flüsterte:

„Bis dass der Tod uns scheide."

Dann erhob sie sich und disapparierte.

* * *

***Anmerkung:

Cappio tortuoso: zusammengesetzt aus dem italienischen

Cappio = Schlinge, tortuoso = verschlungen

Link zum Sternenpakttattoo: h ttp : / / ww w . bil der-hoch lade n . ne t /files /fban -1 . j pg (einfach Leerzeichen weglassen)

* * *

Side story:

Blitze vom Himmel während ein kleiner Indianer munter auf der Tastatur klimpert. Im Hintergrund spielt Klavier - aber das Klavier ist sowieso nur Nebensache...

Die wunderbare, beste („Jetzt hau ab, meine Tastatur!" *aufreg*) Maggi knipst demonstrativ die Tischlampe an.

„Mensch Be- kleiner Indianer! In deiner story fehlt eindeutig die erotische Komponente! Die unwichtigen Details führst du aus (du Dummkopf!), aber das entscheidende lässt du einfach so weg!"

Der Indianer („klein! Ich bin der KLEINE Indianer!") begann darauf hin böse grinsend zu tippen:

_Da Bella Aurora leider nichts antun konnte, schnappte sie sich die kleine Maggi (die plötzlich ohne jede Vorwarnung in der Geschichte auftaucht), trat ihr zweimal in den A****, legte sie übers Kreuz und warf sie daraufhin in den See. ... platsch._

„Oh, oh, mir gefällt diese Entwicklung gar nicht", schluchzte Maggi während sie über die Schulter des kleinen Indianers las, was sie ( .. ähm sie?.. DER Indianer... er?.. es?) schrieb.

_Zuerst kräuselten sich die Oberfläche nur leicht, doch dann trat ein sich ringelnder Tentakel an die Oberfläche. Denn, wie ihr wissen müsstet, besteht eine Verbindung zwischen dem See in Hogwarts und diesem See. Der Tentakel begann sich also langsam und genüsslich um Maggi zu winden, packte sie schließlich am ... BAUCH (!) und zog sie hinab in die Tiefe!... *dadadadaaaaaaaaa* *dramatische Musik*_

„Arme Maggi"..., weinte Maggi.

"Warum nur, waruuum?", legte der kleine Indianer Maggi in den Mund.

Nach einem giftigen Blick und ihre Hände in die Luft gestreckt rennt Maggi weg, weit, weit weg von einem kleinen Indianer und seiner Tastatur.

„Und die Moral der Geschichte ist,... ... hmm... Nerve nie einen Autoren"

Anmerkung der Maggi:

„diese Geschichte hat keinen sehr zufriedenstellenden verlauf genommen. Aber: sie entspricht dahingehend der Wirklichkeit, als dass die Autorin unseren armen Lesern ihre wahre Gestalt gezeigt hat(sie hat ihrem gast soeben Remoulade ohne alles zum Essen vorgesetzt...).

in diesem sinne:übel"


End file.
